Captain Rodgers
by WayofLife4587
Summary: Richard Rodgers is a former U.S. Army Captain, he becomes Richard Edgar Castle a best-selling author, but he also combat training. He has seen many things in his life both as a Captain and father but working with the NYPD is a new level. This story is technically like my other story A Wonderful Partnership but instead of marriage, it's experience. Castle Ficathon 2018
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: If you guys find a story named Captain Rodgers in Fanfiction you guys have to know that I was given this story to finish it. It's also part of the Castle Ficathon 2018.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

* * *

My name is Richard Edgar Castle but I went under another name before I became a best-selling novelist. That name was Captain Richard Alexander Rodgers and I joined the military when I turned twenty years old after graduating from college I first remember when telling Mother that I was going to join the United States Army after finishing high school.

 **Flashback (1989)**

Rick is walking through his mother's apartment packing his bags with anything that's needed for the military.

"Richard, darling, please do not rush into this decision," Martha says worriedly

"Mother, I'm not rushing this is my decision to join the Army," Rick says while packing his bags

"The Army is a full commitment and you cannot back out on them," Martha says

"I want to do something with my life and I believe that the Army will help me find my path," Rick argues says

"What if something bad happens to you when you are away?" she pauses "I couldn't bear the sight of losing you when you have so much to live for," Martha Rodgers calmly states.

"I believe by joining the Army I can help people and if I can just help one person then I think my life will have some importance," Richard argues calmly back at his mother.

 **End Flashback**

Mother eventually supported my decision in enlisting into the Army. I received training at the OCS or Officer Candidate School at Fort Benning, Georgia was very rigorous, and intense 12-weeks of tactical and leadership training. I had to learn the basic leadership skills required of a Commissioned Officer because soldiers have to undergo training to prepare their bodies and minds for the eventual physical and mental strain of combat. The most difficult and essential lessons in the BCT or Basic Combat Training is self-discipline which introduces prospective soldiers to a strict daily schedule that entails many duties and high expectations for which most citizens are not immediately ready. I was faced with both physical and mental challenges that my trainers evaluated as determination and desire to excel. The hands-on training in fighting hand-to-hand was not too difficult by being a black belt in karate and taekwondo when I a little kid. I was able to get through all the rigorous training that the boot camp taught us.

I started writing my books when I was off-duty stationed around the world. I wrote letters of each chapter to my mother and asking her opinion of the chapters and telling how I am doing of course. At first, I wanted to write about the Army and its soldiers but I could never seem to start a story or even have ideas. Then, I remembered when I was nine or ten receiving Casino Royale in the library from an older gentleman and I was hooked once I finished the book. I started to write about mysteries, murder, mayhem, and boy, those ideas kept on coming. I had so many ideas, plots characterizes and scenes and the ideas were so strong that I could almost write an entire book within a few letters.

My mother's comments were supported and telling me I might have found my calling and maybe once I am done with my service, I should try to be a novelist. I never told this to my mother in the letters but I enjoy being in the military because I enjoy going to different places, meeting extraordinary people and working with people who I would fight to the death for and I believe they would do the same.

My first deployment 2nd Lieutenant for the United States Army was into Libya near the Gulf of Sidra. That conflict was over the freedom of navigation exercises where we were attacked by Libyan missiles and we responded with as well. I was only in the Gulf of Sidra for a few months when I was shipped with some other soldiers into Bolivia where I met with some DEA agents for an anti-drug operation. One agent, in particular, caught my attention, Agent Carina Miller. We talked during the operation and stayed in touch after completing the operation in Bolivia by sending letters when we could. My commanding officer saw my dedication and strength because he saw a bit of himself in me and decided to take me under his wing, show and teach me techniques and strategies that he thought of in his earlier years.

By his recommendation, After 2 years I become the 1st Lieutenant all because of my commanding officer. Before the First Persian Gulf War, I was part of the Ranger battalions that participated in Operation Just Cause in the U.S. invasion of Panama in 1989. I did not advance in rank due to all the training and action while being apart of the US Army Rangers. The training I received as U.S Army Ranger was even more rigorous; but once completed, I felt that I could lead my men into situations that called for thinking outside the box. The training that the U.S Rangers taught us was how to endure the great mental and psychological stresses and physical fatigue of combat. When I finished Ranger School and returned to my squad, I somehow was able to avoid the most serious conditions but I did have some problems with the loss of weight. When the Gulf War started and continued into Operation Desert Storm, I still a First Sergeant and in charge of my squad. The people in that squad became my friends and comrades-in-arms.

My time during the Gulf War in the Middle East was not going well even though I just been promoted to 1st Lieutenant due to the rescue operations that my squad and my time as a U.S. Ranger. Each mission cost a few of my friends and comrades lives and I blamed myself for the loss of their lives and the lost their families endured. I did not feel that I deserved the promotion or even the medals I received due to my actions of rescuing my fellow soldiers. During a mission, that had some misinformation, my men and I were under heavy fire and I had to save fifteen of soldiers who received injuries under enemy fire.

General Hans who was general who led all coalition forces in the Gulf War read about my actions and forwarded the President of my actions. I received word that I would be receiving the Medal of Honor due to going beyond the call of duty and saving the soldiers' lives while under enemy fire. I received a few bullets to the chest and legs and I had to spend months in rehab for those wounds whereas some of my men lost their lives. General Hans said that he has never seen someone so devoted to his men and risking his own life as well. The General said that I was being promoted to Captain and that I should be proud of my accomplishments.

My last mission in the Middle East was one of the worst in my military service. My men and I were going to do a night raid on a compound of insurgents but we had the wrong information and were severely over-matched. I ordered my men to retreat while I foolishly held then off to make sure my men escaped and not be in harm's way. A couple of my men stood behind me not wanting to abandon their commanding officer. I was touched that these men that stayed behind were willing to sacrifice their lives so that the rest of their comrades could be safe. My comrades and I were able to allow the rest of the squad to escape but of the fifteen that stayed behind with me, eleven were killed and the rest of us were captured.

Our captors tortured us for who knows how long and I felt an overcoming despair that I might never see my Mother again, never meet the woman of my dreams, never get married, or never become a father. My men and I stayed strong through the torture but we were losing a battle we could not win. They flogged, electrocuted and stabbed us in the chest, arms or legs. Of the men that were captured, only Sergeant Robert Weldon and I were alive while the rest passed away due to the torture and the injuries they received. Robert and I became fast friends even with my rising through the ranks to becoming Captain. Robert told me to call him Bob or Bobby, even knows about my alter ego, Richard Castle, and even loves reading my books.

I told him that we are going to get through and that we will be rescued because we allowed our squad to escape and they will not abandon us in our time of need. Fortunately, I was correct because within a few weeks of me telling Bob not to give up; we were on our last stand of from worse torture from our captors when we heard voices shouting;

"Captain Rodgers, Sergeant Weldon!" he pauses to hear anyone then says it again "Captain Rodgers, Sergeant Weldon, where are you!"

Bob and I shouted with joy and relief, "We are in here, in here!"

We said those words with our last breath knowing that help had arrived and that the voices gave us the strength and hope to stay alive and that we going to be saved.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Of course I had to post this so you guys can get the idea of it. I'm going to posting on my Twitter (TheWayofLife447) about my new story after I post this.**

 **P.S.: If you guys read this again just know that I changed somethings the original author didn't do. Like the Ranks which were all over the place so it is.**

 **P.S.S.: The next chapter will be of S1 E1. Everything will be the same just some little changes, and Castle own many weapons for protection.**


	2. Author's Note

**I don't own Bones or Castle**

 **WARNING! This is not a chapter**

* * *

Hey guys I know I have been online much to begin with and a lot of people like my stories and when I write I get super excited for everyone to review it and see what they liked or what thought about while reading my story and if many you follow me you'll see that I have many unfinished story and only a couple finish.

Like, A Wonderful Partnership Pt 1-3 and one of my lesser story The Recovery before Surprise, but there's my unfinished stories like Captain Rodgers, Becoming Real Partners, A Wonderful Partnership Pt 4, and my lesser story The New Tactic (which I'm deleting and starting over).

You'll that while I maybe bad finishing stories doesn't mean I'm not going to, I'm saying it's going to take longer now since I lost my hotspot I am literally scrounging for internet. Which is becoming less and less of a thing I can find, I believe that I have loyal followers who would wait until I have a stable way to write so I can continue on writing my wonderful stories for you guys.

So, as of day or tomorrow I will not be able to write stories at all, I can only answer any question you may ask about the stories I have written and what is to come for those stories. My only way of communicating with you guys is Private Messaging (PM), so please don't ask questions in the review. If there are any guest readers well I the only you guys can ask things is with an account so I don't know.

If you guys have questions on why I can't write stories right now please PM me anytime, and I'll answer them as soon as I can.

I love you guys because you guys give my meaning or a purpose to do something that I don't I really do in the in the real world. Hope. I hope find that I am doing the best the I can with what I have. I'm not rich or have fancy things and I practically had to beg for a laptop. I want you guys to find that will give you purpose in life and I want you guys to be happy with what you have now and what you may have in the future.

See you soon,

WayofLife

* * *

 **P.S.: I am thinking about writing another story I know it's foolish but this story has racked my mind for days. It's a Arrow story about future endeavors.**


End file.
